


Hilda's Heated Journey

by Blackflag2121



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Drowning, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Oil, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackflag2121/pseuds/Blackflag2121
Summary: An 18+ version of the pokemon Black/White main story with Hilda being a pokemon loving pervert, her brother Hilbert; the normal one of the family, Cheren a shy tsundere, and Bianca an eager bubbly slut.Re-make of an old fic.
Kudos: 1





	1. The night before.

After waiting for years the day has finally come. Just a week ago was the young Hilda’s 16th birthday. She was finally old enough to go out on her own and undertake a journey across Unova. Unlike most other aspiring Pokemon trainers such as her two best friends she had no desire to challenge the Pokemon league. Instead she simply wished to see the world, the foods the sights the people, and especially the pokemon. she wanted to take it all in.

Bianca and Cheren, her close childhood friends are supposed to go with her today to speak with professor juniper. Normally when someone is about to undertake a journey a Pokemon is passed down from a parent or older sibling or caught in the wild, or perhaps; even purchased from a breeder. However professor Juniper has promised the three young trainers-to-be each a Pokemon that she herself caught and raised for a number of years.

Hilda was so exited the night before that she had not managed to get but a few hours of sleep and upon waking up she felt exhausted, but still thrilled for what was to come today. Picking up her phone she checked the time and noticed that it was only 5:00am. Sunrise was at least an hour away and her parents wouldn’t be awake for another few hours.

Leaping out of bed she walked over to her desk and sat in the leather office chair. “I guess I’m just going to have to find something to do for the next few hours.” she said with a hint of both boredom and excitement in her voice. Pulling up the browser she checked various things E-mail Social media, nothing really going on this early in the morning. After spending some time watching various videos on Youtube she came across a video of a famous male model trying on numerous pairs of a designer underwear. Staring intensely at the screen she began biting her lip. "Well that will kill some time."

Tabbing away from the video she begins to navigate herself to a particular website. “Ohh…..” A quiet moan escaped from between her lips as she opened one of the videos. A man about 6 feet tall with dark black hair and blue eyes stood shirtless covering the entire screen. Slowly he began to take off his underwear and reveal a small “package” that quickly began to grow. “Oh fuck yes” Hilda thought to herself. Reaching down towards her legs she slowly shifted her clothing and placed her hand into her crotch.

The man on the screen slowly grabbed onto his shaft as it began getting bigger… and harder. Just as the man began to stroke in short, slow motions Hilda took her middle finger and traced the outside of her lips. Her breath began to deepen and her heart started racing, within a few quick moments the man in the video was fully erect and stroking faster and faster panting loudly. “God, what I wouldn’t do to be there, to have my hands on it.” as she inserted one of her fingers carefully rhythmically, in; and out. Taking her left hand pushing it slowly up her shirt she grabbed onto her right breast and began massaging it. With her finger she teased around the nipple making small circles.

The panting in the video began to grow louder and faster, as did hers. She took two of her fingers and pinched down on her nipple pulling gently and twisting, pulling her fingers back from inside and placing one on her hardened clit and began rubbing up, and down. Slowly shifting to her thumb rubbing her clit in circles shoving the two fingers back in, much faster than before.

“Ohh… shit YES!” a rather loud moan came pouring from her drooling mouth as she twisted her nipple. “fuuuck… yes…yes...oh god this feels so good. Come on” A stream of rapid slurred words poured from her mouth in a quiet voice she maintained; as it was still early in the morning. strings of saliva drooling out of the corner of her mouth landing all over her shirt, shorts, and chair. Her juices soaking her pants leaving a large wet spot in the front. “C’mon big guy, just cum already.” about a minute later the man began moaning and his dick began to throb. “Fuck… just cum, cum all over yourself. Please.”

He twists his hand around the shaft and up to the head carefully spinning round pulling it up aiming at his own face. Hilda bites her lip hard as she feels her legs start to contract and her pussy gets wetter. Shots of warm cum shoot from the head of the mans penis. Landing on his abs and chest. “Oh, holy shit!.” Hilda shouts; maybe a bit louder than she should have. The sight of the mans orgasm pushes her over the edge as she feels a pulsing pleasure quickly overtake her. She slows her pace but continues sliding back and forward as she removes her left hand from her shirt and places it over her mouth to attempt to muffle the sounds she’s making. Rocking back and forth in her chair juices soaking the entire seat as she cums all over her hand. Within a few moments she regains her composure, pulling her hand out of her shorts she slowly drifts it towards her mouth, and begins to suckle her fingers, cleaning each one, by, one.  
A ray of sunlight hits hilda in the face , jerking back she looks around to see her hand buried in her crotch and stains all over her pants. “Oh shit. It’s almost 8 I need to get ready.” swiftly closing her browser and shutting down the PC she turns to her closet to grab some fresh clothes and sprints to the bathroom.


	2. Slippery Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to make a shower enjoyable than fucking yourself to the point of over-simulation while drowning yourself in the bath?

Hilda tosses her clothes on the counter in a blurring motion, cranking the shower up and jumping in. The water is nearly hot enough to burn skin, the perfect temperature. She grabs a bottle of soap and begins scrubbing herself with a damp cloth. She slides her hands against her slick breasts, and moves to cupping under them. She pushes them up and bounces them a few times before continuing cleaning. Washing between her legs as she runs the cloth near her pussy she shivers slightly, still sensitive from the earlier orgasm. "One more time wouldn't kill me, If I'm fast".

She opens the curtain and reaches out to grab a bottle of mineral oil from the shelf. "being slippery is kinda fun". She pours the oil into her hand and starts rubbing it up her arms, moving to her chest until her breasts shine in in the light. Running up her legs and stopping to grope her own ass for a minute, gripping tightly the fat of her butt squeezes down and her fingers slide across the skin. In just a couple of minutes Hilda is oiled enough to slide a mile on the floor. She pulls the cap off the oil and dips her middle finger into the bottle, reaching between her legs and past her crotch to her ass. She gently slides the finger closer, trailing the rim before poking it in. She bites hard onto her other hand between the thumb and the pointer finger when she reaches the middle knuckle. "always have been a bit of a butt-slut". She slides the finger in and out to the knuckle a few times before shoving it down all the way in one swift motion. She pulls it all the way out almost as quickly.

Hilda flicks the lever under the faucet plugging the drain. She violently shoves her finger back into her ass as the water begins to rise. Fingerfucking herself she gets down to her knees and begins panting into the tub-floor. The muscles tightening around her finger sucking it in. The water continues to rise and when it's nearly halfway to her face she leans down shoving her ass into the air and her face under the water. All she can hear is the deafened sound of the shower hitting the surface of the water. She cups her pussy with her other hand bucking into it, causing her breasts to slide against the rough textured floor of the tub. After about 20 seconds of humping her hand and fingerfucking her ass Hilda begins to feel asphyxiated.

The combination of her lungs burning and her nipples grinding into the floor pushes Hilda to the point of orgasm, this time rather than slowly riding out the pleasure she goes as fast as she can not stopping when the pleasure starts to fade. Extremely sensitive from two masturbation sessions in one day she feels an intensely painful pleasure filling her pussy. Basking in the feeling of near collapse from oxygen deprivation and the pain of overstimulation Hilda squirts into the water in nearly a dozen bursts before she finally is force to pull her head up for air. She spends the next few minutes gasping rapidly trying her best to not faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be primarily story.


End file.
